The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is t
1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of urinals and more specifically relates to a self-contained cabinet urinal.
2. Description of Related Art
Many buildings in modern society have indoor plumbing and washroom facilities. Buildings being built and others without indoor plumbing may not have ready access to those needing to use washroom facilities. A portable toilet may be used which is a simple portable enclosure containing a chemical toilet (a toilet bowl filled with disinfectant instead of water), and is typically used as a temporary toilet for construction sites or large gatherings because of its durability and convenience. Most portable toilets have black open-front U-shaped toilet seats with a cover. They are often constructed out of lightweight molded plastic. These may be expensive to rent and undesirable to use especially in warm weather.
Since portable toilets are not plumbed, they retain the waste inside the bathroom; this can lead to a sewage smell if the portable toilet is not cleaned properly or is overused without being dumped. They may also be seen as an eyesore in most communities, some of which prohibit the use of a portable toilet without special permission from the city or municipality. This is not desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in the portable toilet art. Among these are found in: U.S. Patent and Publication Nos. 2008/0163411; 2009/0249532; U.S. Pat. No. 8,495,769; 2014/0038172; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,770. This prior art is representative of attempts to improve the convenience of portable toilets.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable self-contained cabinet urinal system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.